Unbrocken
by alana chantelune
Summary: Traduction d'un oneshot de Robin4, raccordé à Promesses Retenues. Sirius explique comment il est en venu à être le Gardien du Secret, et à choisir de faire face à Voldemort.


**Note** : Ce One-Shot est un complément de la saga de **_L'Unbroken Universe_** de **Robin4**, posté par **Fenice**, qui a été aidée dans sa traduction par plusieurs personnes.  
_Promesses Tenues_, puis _Promesses Retenues_, sont disponibles sur son profil. Une troisième partie, _Promises Defended_, est en cours d'écriture.

Je remercie profondément Fenice d'avoir corrigé ce court texte !

D'autres textes appartiennent à cette saga, des One-shots sur les fondateurs que j'ai traduit.  
Mais pour lire tout, allez sur la Communauté fondée par Fenice, **French Robin Univers**, où vous trouverez tous les textes de Robin traduits en français et ceux attendent de l'être !

En effet, _Préludes aux Promesses_ est en cours de correction.

La saga très sombre de l'Unbroken Univers dépeint ce qui se serait passé si Sirius avait été Gardien du Secret : Harry a grandi avec ses parents, mais la guerre n'a jamais cessé.

Ce texte est le témoignage de Sirius, où il explique comment il en est arrivé là.

**Unbroken**

Je n'ai pas demandé ça.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était protéger mes amis… et puis tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était survivre. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais enclencher une chaîne d'évènements que même moi ne pourrais contrôler. Je ne m'étais jamais attendu à _tout changer_.

Mais maintenant, je l'ai fait.

Et, je ne sais pas quoi faire de moi. Il y a tant de gens qui me regardent, attendant que _moi _j'agisse. Moi, l'impulsif, le téméraire, et parfois stupide, Sirius Black. L'impétueux et l'imprévisible. Parfois ils disent que je savais dans quoi je me lançais. Ils aiment à croire que j'ai juste foncé tête baissée, sans jamais m'arrêter pour réfléchir aux risques que je prenais. A ce qui pourrait arriver.

Mais ils ont tort. Je réfléchissais, et je _savais_. Je savais que je pourrais très bien mourir parce que je choisissais de devenir le Gardien du Secret de James. Je savais que rien n'arrêterait Voldemort pour les trouver Je savais qu'il avait besoin de Harry—oh, James ne m'avais pas révélé la prophétie, mais je _savais_ quand même. Je ne suis pas un idiot et je ne suis pas aveugle. Je savais que ma vie pouvait être le prix requis pour sauver les leurs.

Et, j'ai faillit ne pas le faire. Par peur personnelle pour ma vie, un peu, mais surtout par peur de céder et de les trahir. Je savais que c'était possible. Malgré les devants assurés j'ai présentés toute ma vie, je sais que je suis humain. Je sais que je ne suis pas infaillible. Je savais que je pouvais craquer, mourir, et trahir mes amis. Mais James avait confiance en moi, et je l'ai fait quand même.

Ils me demandent maintenant, pourquoi je n'ai pas craqué. Et je dois dire que je ne sais pas.

Alors ils me regardent avec ces grands yeux, incapables de croire que j'ai tenu si longtemps. Dix ans, ils disent. Dix ans de torture, de souffrance et de pression. Dix ans à tenir pour des amis qui m'avaient laissé pour mort et avaient continué leurs vies. Cela en valait-il la peine? Bien sur que ça en valait la peine.

Quand je dise ça, ils pensent que je suis invincible. Ca les fait me regarder avec ces grands yeux d'adorateurs de héros et croire que je _suis _infaillible.

Mais je ne le suis pas.

Je le sais.

Je souhaiterais juste qu'ils le sachent aussi.

Un jour, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, tout cela me tombera dessus. Ne me demandez pas comment, mais je le sais. Mon choix a tout changé, et j'ai fait plus qu'un seul choix.

D'abord, j'ai choisi d'être le Gardien du Secret de James, et je l'ai fait en sachant ce que cela pouvait me coûter. Tout a commencé là. Mais cela s'est terminé au moment où j'ai choisi de faire le saut de l'autre côté et de faire face au plus puissant mage noir qui n'ait jamais vécu.

Personne ne me croit maintenant, quand je dis que je pensais mourir. Ils pensent que je suis modeste.

Conneries.

Seuls James, Remus, et Peter comprennent et même eux parfois me regardent différemment. Parfois, je le voix dans leurs yeux—ils voient qu'Azkaban m'a changé, que j'ai vieilli et que j'ai changé. Mais je ne suis pas si différent, en fait. Et j'aimerais qu'ils ne le pensent pas si souvent, parce que je n'ai pas changé autant qu'ils le pensent parfois. Est-ce que ça a un sens? Non. Bien sûr que non.

Mais j'ai fait le choix. Je sais qu'ils se tiendront à mes côtés jusqu'à l'amère fin, mais quelque part je sais que cet instant sera mien. C'est un savoir qui réside au plus profond de mon âme, un endroit sombre que je suis venu à bien connaître depuis Casa Serpente et Azkaban. C'est un endroit où j'ai trouvé refuge quand la douleur devenait trop forte, le seul coin de mon cœur qui soit toujours resté à moi. Quelque part, je sais qu'à cette fin amère, il n'y aura que moi.

Seul. Dans une tempête, dit Remus, et je sais pourquoi.

Oh, oui. Je sais. 1er Octobre 1981. Un garçon de quinze ans s'est montré à la porte de mon appartement, retenant ses larmes et semblant incapable d'en croire ses yeux. J'ai pensé que c'était James, au début. Mais ensuite j'ai su.

Et j'ai su que nos choix, nos échecs, avaient fait reposer le destin sur Harry. Il n'a même pas eu à me le dire, mais j'ai su. Et, c'était le premier choix. Ce fut probablement le choix le plus important, parce qu'en cet instant, je me suis fait une promesse : je trouverai un moyen de prendre le poids du monde des épaules de Harry. J'ai vu la cicatrice sur son front et, bien que je ne sache pas d'où elle venait, j'ai su ce que cela signifiait. Je savais qu'il s'était retrouvé avec toutes les responsabilités quand nous avions échoué.

Quatre garçons avaient fait un pacte en 1971. Nous avons juré d'être frères et de ne jamais nous trahir. Nous avons juré de rester ensemble, quoi qu'il en coûte, jusqu'à la fin—mais en regardant Harry, j'ai su que nous avions échoué. Je n'ai jamais demandé qui. Je ne voulais pas savoir. Mais en cet instant, comme jamais auparavant, j'ai réalisé que nos serments enfantins avaient le pouvoir de changer le monde. Ils avaient le pouvoir de déterminer le destin.

Donc, j'ai fait le choix. J'ai saisi l'occasion. Et ce faisant, j'ai placé nettement le destin de notre monde dans mes _propres _mains. Harry n'aura jamais à porter ce fardeau; je me le suis juré sans en considérer le prix. Je n'ai jamais pensé combien cela m'affecterait, en-dehors du fait que je puisse mourir.

Mais désormais c'est le mien. Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, mais je sais la vérité. J'ai fait le choix, et je devrai vivre avec les conséquences. Je ne sais pas comment je ferai, ou même si je peux, mais _je le ferai_.

Je n'ai jamais demandé ça.

Mais je n'échouerai pas. La question n'est pas si je peux me permettre d'échouer ou non, plus maintenant. J'ai fait le choix et je ne me laisserai pas tromper.

Il y a une autre chose que je sais, une chose que m'a dite Harry. Dans cet autre futur, dans le monde qui aurait probablement été, nous sommes morts un par un, abandonnés et seuls, sans plus être frères. Alors quoiqu'il arrive quand le moment viendra, je ferai en sorte d'être sûr d'une chose: les Maraudeurs finiront ensemble. Victorieux ou dans la mort, nous nous tiendrons ensemble. La fin ne verra pas l'un de nous rester seul.


End file.
